Cuando la musica te llega
by First Of The Year
Summary: Porque las segundas partes son mejores que las primeras. Cuando la musica te llega, no hay forma de pararla o ignorarla.


Holaaaaas :D

Aqui les traigo **otro meme musical** :B

* * *

**1. Justin Timberlake - Sexy Back**

El sabía perfectamente que tipo de persona era y porque hacia ese tipo de cosas. Le era imposible no mirar la carne que pasaba cerca de él; ya sea de alguna mujer o algún hombre. Simplemente no podía.

Pero el sexy trasero de Kyle ya era otro tema.

-Kenny? Oye imbecil...!- gritó el pelirrojo.

-Uhm?- el rubio volvió a la vida real y por primera vez en el día mira a Kyle fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

-Estabas viéndome el trasero, otra vez! Eres un pervertido y un idiota!- dijo y le pegó en el brazo, haciendo que Kenny hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Auch! Pero Kyleeeeee! No puedo evitarlo!- lloriqueó Kenny.

Siempre era así, siempre la misma rutina. Ellos dos, en la casa del judío, mientras este le trataba de explicar matemática. Kyle tenía un mini pizarrón en su cuarto para poder escribir y explicarle, pero Kenny en vez de mirar el pizarrón siempre terminaba mirándole el trasero.

Primero su pelirrojo cabello, luego su fina espalda y después... el bello trasero de Kyle, envidiado por todos, que parecía tener el nombre del rubio escrito. Dios, ese trasero lo volvía loco, y si no lo tocaba explotaría.

Se acercó lentamente, sin que Kyle se diera cuenta (estaba dado vuelta copiando en el pizarrón una ecuación) y de un momento a otro se encontraba justo atrás de él. No pasaron mas de dos segundos cuando, después de milagrosamente tocar ese trasero, sintió que le pegaban con la punta de un libro en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

-TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE **NO** ME TOCARAS EL TRASERO!- gritó Kyle eufórico, pero no hubo respuesta. -Kenny?- intentó de nuevo, pero Kenny no se movía. Kyle le había pegado con tanta fuerza en la cabeza que lo termino matando.

Al día siguiente Kenny despertó en su cama como siempre, esta vez que con una enorme sonrisa. Su muerte, por primera vez, había valido la pena. Había conseguido tocarle el trasero a Kyle!

"_Esta vez iré por mas."_ pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_I'm bringing sexy back, Them other boys don't know how to act, I think your special whats behind your back. So turn around and ill pick up the slack. Dirty babe, you see these shackles. Baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way."_

**2. Little Boots - New in town**

-Cállense todos maldita sea!- gritó el señor Garrison haciendo que todos dejaran de hablar. Una vez que todo el mundo hizo silencio, procedió. -Hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno, viene por el intercambio estudiantil y su nombre es Phillip Pirrup.- dijo desde su escritorio, volviendo a ojear su revista sin mucho interés.

A nadie le importó en absoluto, por lo tanto volvieron a sus conversaciones anteriores, y tampoco a Damien. Siguió fumando tranquilamente, mientras dibujaba al señor Garrison siendo decapitado, hasta que un chico rubio, muy flaco y de piel pálida entró al salón con una enorme sonrisa. Levantó su vista y quedó impresionado.

En un descuido el humo de su cigarrillo bajo por su garganta, provocándole una horrible sensación por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos rojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y este empezó a toser.

Una vez que se pudo recuperar por completo observo como el chico nuevo se sentaba justo al lado suyo, además de observar que el rubio tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes. Sin poder resistirse a su encanto acerco su escritorio al suyo y le susurró al oído.

-Eres nuevo en la ciudad, cierto?- preguntó. Pip se sonrojó por la cercanía, pero logró sonreír y asentir la cabeza. -Cual es tu nombre?-

-Phillip, pero me dicen Pip.- respondió. Damien quedó atónito, la voz de ese ángel era la voz más dulce que había escuchado en su miserable vida. (Y eso que había conocido a MUCHAS personas antes)

-Un gusto Pip, mi nombres es Damien.- dijo tomándole la mano para besarla. -Te gustaría que te muestre la ciudad después de clases? Conozco lugares que estoy seguro que te encantarán.- sonrió, no había vivido en South Park mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerle un recorrido turístico. El rubiecito asintió con la cabeza alegre, un solo día en la escuela y ya había conseguido un amigo. Damien parecía tan buena persona!

"_Heard you're new in town, want someone to show you down. Well no one knows this place just quite like me. Well I don't hang with the crowd, where I go were dressing down. I'll take you where the music plays for free."_

**3. Rihanna - S.O.S**

-Cariño, por favor, tienes que ir a la escuela! Ya han pasado cinco días!- insistió/rogó su madre.

-GAH! N-no puedo ir! NO QUIERO! Ngh.- gritó entrelazando sus dedos en su cabellera rubia. Escuchó a la mujer suspirar y bajar por la escalera.

Así es, Tweek Tweak estaba de huelga. No quería ir a la escuela, no quería salir de su habitación, ni siquiera quería tomar café. ESCUCHARON BIEN. Tweek no quería tomar café. Por que? Porque el café le recordaba esas tardes en la que Craig Tucker (su mejor amigo, el cual se fue de viaje a visitar a su abuela por su cumpleaños) se lo preparaba todas las tardes.

Cada vez que pensaba en él se volvía histérico e irracional. Pero no es culpa del pobrecito, solamente extrañaba tanto a su mejor amigo. Y no solo se volvió histérico por pensar que no podía ver a Craig, sino que haber dejado el café lo volvía un desquiciado.

-M-maldito ngh Tucker!- dijo tirando su celular hacia la pared sin ninguna compasión. En ese momento escuchó el timbre. -Que alguien atienda eek no pie-enso salir de mi habit-tación GAH!- ordenó.

No hubo respuesta y el timbre seguía sonando. Con toda sus fuerzas abrió la puerta de su habitación, bajó al a velocidad de la luz las escaleras y cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta principal la abrió con el seño totalmente fruncido.

-QUE!- gritó, pero luego su ira desapareció al ver que era Craig, el cual parecía completamente asustado. Tweek bajó la vista hacia la mano derecha del pelinegro y vio un pequeño paquetito envuelto en un papel verde y no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

-Eh... para ti.- dijo Craig alzando el paquetito lentamente para dárselo al rubio, algo inseguro ya que parecía que Tweek iba a matar a alguien. El rubio no pudo evitarlo y saltó a sus brazos mientras sollozaba.

-Lo ngh siento Craig! GAH! Es que te ngh extrañe mucho!- murmuró. El pelinegro sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, no sin antes hacer la pregunta obvia.

-Has estado dejado el café, no?- rió. Tweek se volvió a sonrojar, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"_I'm obessive when just one thought of you comes up and I'm aggressive just one thought closing up. You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue cause every moment gone you know I miss you."_

**4. Outkast - Morris Brown**

Clyde iba camino hacia su casillero para buscar los libros de historia. Con un carajo, como odiaba esa materia! No podía evitar quedarse dormido.

Cuando llegó a su casillero y lo abrió, una nota en forma de corazón cayó al suelo. La levanto y se sonrojó violentamente cuando leyó lo que decía.

"_Encuéntrame en el patio trasero en el segundo recreo. Te amo."_

Las dos horas de historia se hicieron tortuosamente mas largas de lo común. Para colmo Clyde no pudo dormir, estaba tan ansioso de saber quien podía ser! Sin duda tenía que contárselo a Token cuando lo viera.

Apenas toco el timbre del segundo recreo Donovan corrió los mas que pudo hacia la puerta del salón (empujando a la maestra en el proceso). Tenia que correr lo más rápido posible al patio trasero, que se encontraba en el otro lado de su jodido salón.

Antes de salir al patio trasero, detuvo su carrera y trató de volver a respirar aire en a un ritmo normal. Sonrió y decidió averiguar quien era su admirador secreto. Cuando lo vio su boca casi tocaba el piso.

-TOKEN?- preguntó incrédulo. Black estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él con una guitarra, sonrió y empezó a tocar mientras cantaba.

_-Baby you and me, we make a musical masterpiece. I travel the land me and my band, We bringin' the church back to your feet, so wait baby. Don't leave me, baby…-_

Clyde empezó a sollozar mientras corría en dirección a su amigo. El castaño no midió su fuerza y termino tirando a Token al piso dentro de un abrazo, mientras este solamente reía.

-Fue h-hermoso Token!- logró murmurar. El otro simplemente sonrió y le acarició la espalda.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado Clyde.- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas de sus mejillas, y depositando un tierno beso en una de ellas.

"_So baby please don't leave me, don't you go, baby no, no, no. My heart is like a marching band, I'm a fan in the stands. Yes I am and I'm hollerin' hey baby, sayin' hey baby."_

* * *

De todas estas canciones la que más me gusta es la 4 (No por el fic, sino por la cancion) Deberian escucharla, y tambien las otras por si no las conocen :B

Que les parece la decimosexta temporada de South Park? Hasta ahora para mi es la mejor de todas xDDD No paro de reirme! Hasta ahora mi cap favorito es Butterballs. DIOS, el video musical que hicieron me cambio la vida (?

Decidí subir esto ahora (Sabado a la tarde) ya que hoy a la noche tengo un 15 (desde las nueve hasta las seis de la mañana ._.) y justo en ese horario es cuando tengo la compu para mi sola. Así que aproveché y lo escribí ahora ya que tenia ganas de subir algo :D

Capas que mas adelante escriba otro meme musical, pero eso depende de sus rewiews! n.n

Nos vemos! ^^

Emy.~


End file.
